The Butcher and the Butterfly
by Chocolate Boy
Summary: Trouble was brewing in Mystic Falls. Friends would become enemies. People would show their true colors. Nothing would be the same. The cause of it all? Klaus and his pink haired zombie accomplice Lucinda. Promising to leave destruction in their wake.
1. Cold Black Days

The Butcher and The Butterfly

Chapter 1 Cold Black Days

_**Hello everyone. This Klaus story had been dancing in my head for quite some time now. And there aren't enough Klaus/OC stories out there, so let's give this a go and see how things turn out. **_

Soft, white fluffs of snow the size of cotton balls drifted down in Mystic Falls park. Earlier today, the snow died and melted away once touching contact with the ground or anything else in its way. But now, it decided to stick and what was once green grass had turned into an endless supply of pristine snow. It was an abundance of it; stretching out as far as the eye could see. What a Winter wonderland this must've been for everyone. If only I could've taken a part in all the merriment and cheer December brought. If only this Winter wonderland wasn't a frozen hell to me.

Thick heavy clouds stretched their gloom throughout the sky, while my long deep breaths provided temporary clouds with every exhale. Snowflakes clung to my skin, dampening it as the crisp, harsh wind froze it onto me. And while on the outside I felt like I was slowly being dipped in liquid nitrogen, inside I felt like a volcano was erupting, burning anything and everything in sight. But I was acclimating quite quickly to this feeling. To the feeling of starving myself. To the feeling of my organs trying to feed off themselves while my brain shouted at me to go feed. I'd experienced hungers before, but this was the longest I'd gone without relapsing. And this was the worst hunger of them all.

It all started with the humans. Each had their own personal taste that complimented their personalties. Some were sour, some were spicy. Some savory. Some decadent. They were like opening a Christmas present. You knew what you wanted, but after you played around with it, you saw that it was above and beyond expectations.

Next came the witches and the weres. I had thought humans were delicious, but these two, were unimaginably mouthwatering. A better creation than their human counterparts. Humans 2.0. They had an _oomph _to them that I hadn't had before. If humans were a cheeseburger, then weres and witches were steak.

But I found myself getting bored with their taste, and was soon looking for more. Which is where the vampires came into play. I could taste the hell in them. The fire and brimstone that awaited after their demise. It was dark, lush, and all consuming. But with a rare few, a prime select of vampires, I could taste sin and salvation. A mixture of the evil that they were, and the goodness that they yearned to be. And it took me completely by surprise. As I relished in their fiendish flavor, bang! A sweet aftertaste crept its way onto my taste buds. Humans were cheeseburgers. Weres and witches were steak. But vampires, were the entire cow. And I was a greedy girl.

I found myself unable to stop. My cravings became the only thing I could think about. Flesh ripping from muscle. Tissue sliding down my throat. Organs bursting in my mouth. The different sounds bones made as they snapped in your mouth. It was the only care in the world I had. Who'd be my next meal? Where would I find them at? And how would they taste?

But as years turned into decades, and decades turned into centuries, living a life as a monster wasn't something I wanted. I didn't want my addiction to overpower me. (Which it has in the past.) So I tried to wean myself off when I felt my sanity slipping away. Each time I prayed that I beat my addiction. And each time I was let down. But these three months, despite being a torturous period, have proved to me that if I keep at it, I'll be able to live my life flesh free.

My hands encircled the chains of the swing set until my wrists looked like they were shackled. Another pang wrapped around my intestines and tied them into an unfathomable knot. I sucked in a breath, putting all my faith into the frigid air to extinguish my burning soul. But it was nothing but mere gasoline. Through clenched teeth, and eyes squeezed shut, my head slumped against the chains my hands were tied around. Maybe I could sleep off this pain.

"Hello there, love." A mouth pressed gingerly to my ear breathed and my eyes popped open. This was the man whose voice made Winter feel like Summer in Mexico. It made the snow feel like acid against my skin. He placed a small kiss on my cheek. "How goes my favorite zombie?"

"Klaus?" I said, head turning around slowly to make sure this was really happening. That this man was really Klaus. I got all the affirmation I needed. Pale skin, strong chiseled jaw, pink lips the color of rose petals, and cobalt blue eyes that faded to baby blue as you approached his pupil. His outward appearance had so many people fooled. He didn't seem like the type who could murder cities just for the hell of it. But there was something different about him now. Something that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I felt myself frown once I figured out what it was. "You cut your hair."

A smile grew on his face. His hair, once chin length and dirtiest shade of blonde was now barely an inch and slightly curled. His chin, once smooth like satin now had stubble planted on it. "I needed a change. I thought to myself 'new millennia, new hairstyle'."

"I don't like it." His smile grew wider. I wasn't in the mood for his shenanigans. Not today. "Why are you here, Klaus? We had an agreement remember? You take Europe, I keep the Americas, everywhere else is fair game. I suppose I must've been sleeping when Virginia was appointed a country in Europe."

"Not happy to see me? It's been over a century, Lucinda and you haven't thought of me once?"

"No." Of course I thought of him. He and I both knew I did. But us together meant trouble. It meant us frolicking over the corpses that laid rotten in the streets like we were in a field of flowers. And even though Klaus may have found that fun, I grew bored and grew up.

"Well If it means anything to you, all I could do is think of you."

More lies.

Ignoring his comment, I turned my head back to the desolate park. My gaze then began to shift upward to the night sky before falling back onto the empty slides and monkey bars, as Klaus pushed me on the swing set. I wasn't going to fall for his cheap tricks this time. This always happened. Things would be really good between us for a while, before we were at each others throats screaming the most hurtful comments we could think of. A few years would pass, or in this case about a century, and the vicious circle began once more. But I wouldn't fall weak to Klaus again. Not this time.

"Anything interesting happen during my absence?" Klaus said casually as if we hadn't seen each other in a few days.

"Nothing." I didn't want him to think that my life was boring without him, even if it was. Klaus had been the only person who I could have a conversation with without wanting to bash my skull in. "Except I found out that decapitation and electrocution don't work."

"Really? You're still trying to kill yourself? Not even going to take into consideration how I'd feel about that?"

After the many encounters I had with death, heart ripped out, neck snapped, setting myself on fire (which hurt like fuck, I might add), I came to the realization that I couldn't die. At least not any of the crafty ways I thought of. And no, I didn't care about how Klaus felt about it. He of all people should have understood why I didn't want to live anymore. Five hundred years of being a living corpse, of being so close to death that I could see it from my backyard was getting tiresome. Life began to become a routine. Eat people, grow disinterested, starve myself, relapse.

"What about you, Niklaus? You're always up to something. You even smell different." I said, trying my hardest to not scream out in pain as another pang crashed throughout me.

"Do I?"

"Mhm." I wasn't talking about his aroma, which was crisp and clean with a whisper of citrus in it. Like a seabreeze gently blowing linen in the wind. But I _was _talking about his body chemistry. It was darker, and powerful. Sinister and malevolent. Appetizing."What have you gotten into?"

"I did it, Lucy."

That was all he needed to say for me to get it. And if I hadn't known Klaus for as long as I did, I would've thought he was a liar. But this didn't come as a surprise to me. When he put his mind to something, it always got done. He was crafty like that. "So how's life like as a hybrid?"

"Bloody fucking brilliant."

Of course it was. Klaus was always looking for ways to be the best at everything. The best vampire. Best werewolf. Best original. But now there was nothing left for him to be the best at. So there was only one more question for me to ask. "What now?"

"Build a hybrid army. Take over the world. That kind of stuff." He said, as if taking over the world was just some simple plan. He'd wake up, have his tea and a couple of muffins, take a shower, and then take over the world. What an ingenious plan. "And you can be queen of it all."

"Oh how wonderful! Because that's exactly what my life's been missing; to be queen of a mindless pack of hybrids."

"Just a thought. You don't have to be rude about it."

I tried to contain the scream that was bottled inside me, but it exploded and tore from my lips until there was no more air I could push from out of me. If my hands weren't gripping the metal chains, I would've keeled over onto the ground. I couldn't stand the pain. It was unbearable.

"Lucinda, what's the matter?" Klaus was no longer pushing the swing, but was in front of me, hands cupping my chin. With concerned eyes, he examined me moving my head left and right. Up and down. But all the concern that once filled his eyes was now replaced with disgust. He tossed my head away as he figured out what was wrong. "You're on the fucking wagon again, love? Really?"

He never approved of me wanting to stop eating people.

"Klaus, you've got to leave." I said, beads of sweat sliding down my brow. "I don't know how much longer I can-"

"Oh shut up, will you?" Klaus said, lifting me up and turning around so that my back rested again him. He slipped his dark grey, just above the knee, wool jacket onto me. He then tied his scarf around my neck, to further shield me from the wretched weather. Without the addition of his clothing, I only had on a thin, loose fitting red dress. "We're going to fix this little problem before it gets any worse."

Anything worse than this was death. Hell, what I was going through made death look like pansy. "Where are we going, Niklaus?" His hands found their way home onto my hips as he guided my footsteps. Without his guidance, I surely would have fallen.

"To find you something to eat."

_**Liked this story, but want to read more VD? Head over to my profile and read yourself some Damon. **_


	2. Little Drummer Boy

Chapter 2 Little Drummer Boy

_**Shout out time to all you sexy Klaus fans out there made my day and commented.**_

_**Hidansgirl1234: I'm sooooo glad you loved it. And thanks for commenting on the other stories of mine. **_

_**Lily Rose Morgan (they didn't let me spell it out the way you have it!): Yeah, to the favorites pile! P.S. That's a pretty name. **_

_**Indigobutterfly: I tried to make an original premise. And I hope this chapter satisfies you. **_

_**Comments, reviews, and critiques mean the absolute world to me.**_

_**Much love and appreciation. **_

"Just inhale deeply, exhale slowly, free your mind of those silly thoughts of yours, and we'll find you something in no time," Klaus said, grasp tightening against me as I struggled to break free. Normally I would've tore from his clutches with ease, but not only was he now a hybrid, I wasn't at my fullest strength potential. In fact, all my senses were weakened, except for my sense of smell. That was on overkill. Starvation was to blame for that.

"Just me go, Klaus. Please." I said, nails digging into his hands. My hypersensitive skin stung like hell as Klaus quickly swatted my hands off him. Rebelliously, I attempted to dig my nails into him once more, but he took my hands, entangled his fingers in mine, and went back to cradling me against him. How easily I'd forgotten that Klaus always won.

"You see, I can't do that. What type of friend would I be if I idly watched you torment yourself? Not a very good one, I suppose." Klaus nestled his head onto the crook of my neck. "And besides, you're always so painstakingly boring during these times. And you have awful mood swings."

Fury seared my skin. Where did he get off telling me I was boring? He was the definition of boring. "Remember when I saved you from being dismembered? You'll fucking wish you had died then, if you don't let me go."

"Mood swing, number one."

Regret filled my heart. I didn't mean what I said. Klaus was the only friend I had. "I apologize, Niklaus. I'm a terrible person. You've always been so kind to me."

"Mood swing, number two," He laughed, before we came to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk. He squeezed me closer to him as one of his hands pointed out in front of him. My eyes finished the trail his fingers started, and saw a man, strumming the tunes of Christmas carols on his guitar outside of a supermarket. An empty guitar case, with the exception of a few singles and loose change, stood at his feet. "I don't know what it is you eat nowadays, but last time we were together, it was vampires. And since I assume time is not on our side, I won't be finding you one. But you've always had a thing for that starving artist type, correct?"

The man reeked of desperation and loneliness. His lungs were charring away due to his smoking, but that bothered me none. Smoking was only seasoning to me. He was perfect, just what the doctor ordered.

"I shouldn't, Klaus."

My protests went unheard, as we approached the man. The closer and closer we got, the more and more my body burned. It yearned to rip away his skin so my tongue could feel his veins strum melodies against it. Brown eyes, olive skin, medium build. He wasn't much to look at, but his organs smelled beautiful. Beauty really was skin deep.

Klaus gave a quick wave to the man, who in turn, nodded his head towards his change filled guitar case. Klaus reached down into the pockets of his jacket I wore, before taking out a huge wad of cash, rolled tightly together by a rubber band. The man's eyes moved left and right as Klaus waved the money in front of him. Klaus proceeded to shove the money back into his pocket, before using his index and middle finger to beckon the man forward. And like the money hungry fool he was, the man, never ceasing to play his guitar, followed behind Klaus and I.

This hunger must've really taken its toll on me as my world began spinning, and the urge the vomit everywhere was becoming more prevalent. But I noticed Klaus no longer had me crushed against him. Instead, one hand was planted onto his shoulder, as my other was extended out tightly gripped in his hand. He guided my movements and where my footsteps were going. Were we... waltzing?

The spinning continued, and continued, and continued until my back fell into a pile of snow and my gaze shifted to the sky. Snow began drifted onto my face, starting its burial process, until I lifted my body up, to notice that I was no longer on the sidewalk, but in the back of a dark, isolated alley. The guitar player, yards a head of me, stood frozen in fear as Klaus held him in place by the back of his neck.

"What's your name?" Klaus gave the man a smile.

"J-Jared," Jared said, fear rising in his voice. Heart beating faster. Turning my mouth into a waterfall.

"Well Jared, my girlfriend over here is absolutely starving, and you're on the menu."

Jared struggled to break free from Klaus as I once did. If I couldn't overpower Klaus, then surely this boy didn't stand a chance.

"Look man, I don't know what you-"

"Shh," Klaus said, interrupting the man's plea. "Your death isn't set in stone yet. I'm a fair man, I'll let you fight for it." He shoved Jared onto the ground. Jared scrambled onto his feet and made the mistake of trying to escape. Klaus simply used his vampire speed to block every attempt he made of leaving. "You're going to play for your life. I'll call out a Christmas carol, and you have to play it. No pauses, no screw ups, no incorrect notes."

Jared, still thinking he had a chance in hell getting out of this, tried the new strategy of begging. "Please dude, if you want my money just-"

"Nobody wants your fucking money," Klaus said, tone growing stern. "Now the next thing I hear better be, 'Santa Claus is Coming to Town' or I'll break your fingers off and play it myself."

Jared's wild eyes turned to me.

"Don't look at me for help," I laughed. "I'm just an innocent bystander."

Jared, with no options left, began playing the tune on his guitar. With each chord he struck, his fear reverberated against the strings, and wafted into my nose. Klaus knew exactly how I liked them before they died. Afraid. Not to the point where they were pissing themselves, but where his senses were heightened just enough. Elevated heartbeat. Sweaty palms. Clenched teeth. Rapid eye movement. Racing mind. Jared's last few emotions before he died would affect how he tasted.

"Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer," Klaus said, bobbing his head as Jared changed songs with ease. His anxiety melted away as he started to become more comfortable with his playing. But Klaus, being the diabolical man he was, had more plans. I could feel it.

"You're quite the guitarist, mate." Klaus clapped his hands, feigning a cheerful mood, but he wasn't fooling me. "You've past round one, congrats. Round two, you have to play _and_ sing." And Klaus, sensing Jared's dread returning, tauntingly tried to ease it. "Oh don't worry, you'll do fine." He gave him a pat on the back. "Any requests from the lovely lady?"

I raised an eyebrow and titled my gaze towards the sky. "Um...how about Jingle Bell Rock?"

"You heard her Jared, Jingle Bell Rock. Three. Two. One."

Jared began playing the song, his vocals coming out breathy and shaky. He knew he had no chance of surviving, and that's when realization seeped into me. We were toying with this man's life. This wasn't right.

I had to stop this.

"Klaus, wait." I began my protests.

"Silver bells," Klaus said, continuing his game.

"Seriously, Klaus."

"Silent Night."

I stammered, "Klau-"

"Jingle Bells." He ignored me calling out the song names so quickly Jared struggled to keep up. "The Twelve Days of Christmas."

I wanted to get up, run over to them and put an end to it. But I was so lightheaded, I could hardly move. The most I could do was tell the man to try and leave. But Jared's fear of Klaus prevented that from happening. He simply did as Klaus instructed.

"...Three French maids, two-"

"Pause," Klaus said, putting an end to Jared's singing and playing. Klaus, hand running over his chin, eyes squinted in deep thought, began to laugh. A long, terrifying laugh. "I'm sorry mate, but I believe the lyrics are, 'three French hens.' Not, 'three French Maids.'"

Jared instantly began to cry, making my eyes roll. He grabbed at Klaus's shirt, pleading for him to spare his life. This poor man. God only knows what goes on through someone's mind when they know they're about to die.

"I'm sorry you lost the game, Jared," Klaus said, actually sounding sorry. But we all knew he wasn't. "If only you were better at your profession, then you wouldn't have to die."

Jared began to utter another plea, but it was too late, he was laying motionless in the snow. Klaus had snapped his neck. But I never saw it happen and I barely heard his neck snap. Goddamn piss poor eyesight and hearing.

Klaus grabbed Jared up from the back of his collar, lifting him from off the ground. Looking at me, that daunting smile of his returned to his face. That smile meant that Klaus thought he'd won. That the game was over and he came out victorious. But that wasn't the case. I refused to eat from Jared.

He walked over to me, arrogance infused in each step of his. Too fatigued to run away, I simply let Klaus hover over me, dead Jared still in his hand. He crouched down to my eye level and his eyes sparkled like the snowflakes on the ground. I seriously wasn't going to eat from Jared.

"I have a gift for you, pa rum pum pum pum." He used Jared's limp finger to tap me on the nose as he sang the last 'pum'.

"Get that fucking body away from me, Klaus," I spat, wishing that dead body was Klaus instead of Jared. He was such a prick sometimes. But you know what? He was my prick. And only cared about my benefit. He was such a good guy.

"It's okay to leave the wagon now, Lucinda. How do you think this little hunger game your playing will end up?" Klaus said, waiting for an answer that never came. He sighed. "With you murdering people by the hundreds when you relapse. And as much as I'd love to help you with that, we've got bigger issues on our hands. So you're going to feed from this dead fellow and get it over with."

Klaus rammed Jared's head into the brick wall beside us, splitting his skull right open. I was going to tell Klaus to move that body away from me, but it was too late. Klaus had already thrown Jared in my arms, and I responded to the dead man I cradled instantly. My teeth began ripping away at him. Skin, organs, muscle and bone, anything I could grab fistfuls of I piled into my mouth. Eyes rolling into the back of my head, a small groan of pleasure slipped from out of me. I wanted this to last forever. For there to be an abundant supply of Jared for me to claw through. Sadly, all that was left of the guitar player were dismembered body parts not worth my time eating. I needed more. And I needed it now.

Looking around, I noticed what a bloody mess I had made. What was once pure white snow, had now turned into the deepest shade of crimson. Not wanting to waste all that blood, I began shoving handfuls of the sanguine snow into my mouth.

I held a handful up to Klaus eager to share.

"I've already had dinner," He said, taking a step away from me.

I frowned, scooting forward. "But it's like an icee, Klaus! An icee with blood! A blood icee!" I stuck my arm out as far as I could.

"I don't eat my food from off the floor like an animal, love."

My frown dived deeper. "Well I suppose this is a bit embarrassing, me eating like a puppy." I looked up to see Klaus already walking away from me. "Wait for me." I screamed, running towards him. You see, zombie's can't run very fast due to the fact that our bodies are decayed. Unlike vampires who have supernatural speed and their corpses remained as they were when they died. So the fact that I could even run quickly was probably because I'd just fed. And god did I feel invigorated. Which is another thing feeding did to me. For the rest of the night I'd be on the equivalent of a sugar high.

"You've made quite the mess," He said, pointing at my face and hands that were drenched in blood. I rubbed them on sides of his jacket before using the arms of his coat I wipe my face. "My god, Lucy, what are you doing?" He yanked me over to him. "Do you know how fucking hard it is to get blood out of clothes?"

He shouldn't have let me fucking borrow it and then ask me to feed! I sighed, "I can pay for the dry cleaning bill."

He growled. "And what shall I tell the dry cleaner when he asks me what happened to my coat? 'Sorry mate, my girlfriend got carried away while she was eating a fucking person!"

"I'm not your girlfriend, Klaus," I said, trying to catch snowflakes on my tongue. Standing in the middle of the alley was now beginning to frustrate me. The night was still young and I wanted to do something. Make a snowman, go to a bar, sing karaoke.

"Let's not get into this argument again." Thank god, we began walking down the street. I couldn't take another minute just standing around.

"Why are you here, Niklaus?" I eyed him suspiciously. Klaus had a funny way of finding you even when you didn't want to be found.

"I should be asking you the same thing, love."

Of course he'd tip toe around the subject. "After I left you and went to America, I began wandering around different places. Cleveland, New York, Chicago-"

"You were in Chicago?" We ran across the street.

"For a brief time, yes. And I just kept wandering until I ended up here in LamecitywhosenameIcantrecall, Virginia," I said, playing with the scarf around my neck. I pulled the edged above my head and pantomimed hanging myself. Klaus, being the sour puss that he was, didn't even laugh.

"Rebekah called me and said that she saw someone that looked like you. She said she wasn't sure because your hair was a different color."

I began playing with the strands of my hair. "You never told me how you liked it! I commented on your silly haircut, but you didn't have the decency to say anything about mine. I swear, Klaus, your manners seemed to have left you when I did." My hair, once a light sandy blonde color, was now cotton candy pink with pastel strands the color of rainbow sherbet spread throughout it.

"Why did you change it to that horrible color?"

"I thought to myself, 'new millennia, new hairstyle.'" I mocked him. "I'm surprised Rebekah even told you she saw me. Little bitch has always had it out for me."

"Her fear of me is greater than her hatred of you."

I laughed. Rebekah, the rebellious teen acting out for attention, never got along well with me. Especially with Klaus around. No one could have more attention than her. No one could be better than the Barbie Snob. "You still never fully answered my question. Why are you here?"

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"Goodbye, Klaus" I pulled away from him, walking in the opposite direction he was. Of course he wasn't here to see me because he actually cared about me. He needed me to be his goddamn puppet. I'd do his bidding and then he'd leave me in the middle of the night. That wasn't going to happen again.

He appeared in front of me, blocking me from going anywhere. Hands gripping my shoulders, he kept me in place as fought against him. "Mikael is back, Lucy."

My fighting against him stopped instantly with the mention of Mikael's name. He was dead. I locked him away in that tomb. I fucking wrapped chains around him like a ribbon, threw him in that coffin, and sealed him in there where he was supposed to say forever. "How could you have let this happen?"

Klaus told me the entire story. Of how there were two brothers, Stefan and Damon, who were trying at all costs to protect the Petrova Doppleganger, Elena. One way or another, Klaus killed the girl but a witch by the name of Bonnie resurrected her. So now his hybrids only work if they feed of Elena's blood. He also told me that he managed to have Stefan become a ripper, and that's why that troublesome brother Damon found a way to bring Mikael back. It was all actually really stupid. "Why would Damon have been so foolish to go and do that? Mikael won't hesitate to kill him either." What a vampire wouldn't do to save a girl. Pathetic. "All my fucking hard work down the shitter."

"I need you to kill him again. I can't stay while Mikael's here. You understand why, correct?"

Because he was afraid Mikael would end him once and for all. "I can't do it again, Klaus. And besides, I need a witch for that."

"That's where Bonnie comes in. Use that wit and charm of yours and force her to help you."

I frowned, snatching myself away from him. "I can't believe I was naïve enough to think that you came here for me. That you actually missed me. When really, your incredible plan to become a hybrid has backfired and now you want me to pick up the pieces."

"Well excuse fucking me for not wanting to die, Lucinda. We all can't be like you, sitting on swing sets wallowing in our self pity, now can we?"

"No. Instead we have to rely on others to do the dirty work we're not man enough of doing ourselves."

Exasperated, Klaus ran his hands over his face. "Your options are quite simple. Either you love me and you help me, or you don't and you let me die. And I need your answer, now."

I sighed. Of course I wanted Klaus alive. But why did that mean having to be his slave? For fucking centuries that's all I'd been to him. Someone he uses until his needs are through and then he puts me in a fucking corner, collecting dust and cobwebs. And somehow, no matter how much I knew this was true, I couldn't let him down. I had to be there for him. "What will I get if I help you this one last time?"

A smile formed on his face. "My undying gratification."

"That's not good enough this time, dear." Gratification didn't mean shit to a zombie. "Find out a way to stop me from wanting to rip everyone I see to shreds, or a way to kill me."

I could smell the anger brewing inside of him, but I didn't care. He didn't care about using me. I didn't care about using him. Relationships were like that sometimes. "Why do you want to-"

I placed a finger to his lips. "Now isn't the time to ask questions. A simple yes or no will suffice."

"Fine," He said reluctantly and swiped my hand away.

"Ew, I have Jared underneath my nails." I began picking away the dry blood that was caked beneath my nails. "Oh come on now, Klausy, don't be a baby."

"Just be ready to live with the Salvatore's," He said, knowing that I'd get upset.

"The blokes that are trying to kill you? Are you insane?" I'd already known the answer to that question.

"I need you to keep an eye on those two. Thwart their plans of thwarting my plans."

"They'd kill me before I had a chance to even see Mikael."

Klaus shrugged. "You can't die remember?"

That wouldn't stop them from trying. In fact, they'd do it all the time just to piss me off. While I was sleeping, eating breakfast, watching television. And then I'd snap, and murder them all. "So I'm guessing, that's where we're headed?"

He nodded.

"And this is my first and last night seeing you."

He nodded. "For now."

"And what if this doesn't work?"

He laughed. "Then this really will be your last time seeing me."


	3. I'm Not Calling You A Liar

Chapter 3 I'm Not Calling You A Liar

_**I tried to update as quickly as I could. SAT's preoccupied my mind. But omg, look at all you sexy Klaus fans that commented. You all are a tremendous inspiration to me. You'll never know how much I appreciate every reader, reviewer, alerter, and favoriter (yeah I make up words cause I got it like that) I have. SHOUT OUT TIME! **_

_**Indigobutterfly: Let's see if you still root for this couple after this chapter. Because there's a new vampire in town.**_

_**Jess: Klaus's perfect girl? Lucinda would snarl so hard if she read that. **_

_**Anne: The story loves you back Anne! It is not unrequited. **_

_**Hidansgirl1234: I don't think anyone expected her to eat someone, but I didn't want a character that was "too good" to relapse. **_

_**Kcollins720: Your wait is over! **_

_**Sparrowslullaby: Please don't die waiting. It would sadden me. And thank you for loving the idea. **_

_**Without further adieu... **_

I tapped my foot on the stone porch outside of the Salvatore boarding house waiting for someone to answer. The robust house stretched throughout thick trees that enshrouded it from the public eye. They did a good job on picking to live in a secluded area. God only knew how many decaying bodies were hidden within the house's walls.

I rang the doorbell again, patience evaporating in the air like smoke. There was no reason for me to be waiting this goddamn long. It was noon for god sakes. What could they possibly be doing that required them to be this rude?

"There's just no winning with you, Damon. You're impossible." The doors swung open, startling me. "I know Stefan can be saved. I can see it in his eyes. But why can't you? Why isn't it possible for you to believe in him after all the times he's seen the good in you when no one else did?"

There stood a man who I couldn't quite see because of the girl standing in front of him. And with the doors bursting open, I caught a a whiff of the girls scent and it, instantly made my stomach sick. Klaus told me about her. The Katherine doppelganger, Elena. But she was nothing like her clone counterpart, Katherine. Not as stylish, not as feisty, not a bitchy. Elena was vanilla. She even smelled lame. There was a sweetness to her. She always had the best of intentions and was the definition of 'pure'. She'd gone through a lot, but still managed to be a princess. Bleh. I'm sure she was a fine girl, but from first glance, the brunette was boring.

"It's a little something I like to call, 'living in reality,'" The man spoke, sarcasm flooding his tone. "You should try it sometime. Maybe you won't act so stupidly."

Elena threw her hands in the air, admitting defeat. "Why do I even try to reason with you."

"Because you're a user, Elena."

This was getting good.

"Excuse me." Elena's hands were now on her hips.

"Without me you'd be shit out of luck on your 'save Stefan' mission. And you know that so you use me to help you out. Well, let's see how far you get without me."

Stefan was the ripper right? If so, then I'm sure all of Elena's attempts to 'redeem him', were laughable.

"Damon, you may think I need you, but that's far from the truth. I've never needed you. And as for my 'save Stefan' mission, I've done a fine job without your help."

I'm sure she did do a fine job watching Stefan eat people like they were potato chips.

"Well then why are you still here, Elena?"

Ouch. It was obvious that his comment hurt her feelings, but she fought to be strong. "Fine."

"Fine," He repeated.

"Excuse me," Elena said, stomping past me on her way to her car. She got into her car angrily, then started it angrily, then drove away angrily. The girl was just an angry mess.

I turned around, ready to give Damon the big news that he had a new rommate, but words never managed to leave my lips. Instead, I sucked in a breath as startling blue eyes pierced my green ones. They were an endless supply of blue and I felt myself drowning in them, not wanting to be saved. A mass of black hair caressed his face gently and the urge to reach out and grab fistfuls of his strands tempted me to no end. This man was captivating.

And he smelled like a menagerie of things. Sex and carnage. Good and evil. He was the type who had pure intentions but a filthy head that kept him in trouble. His desires were in limbo. Part of him wanted to be swept away by that malevolent voice whispering wicked nothings in his ear, while the other wanted to strive to prove everyone wrong. To show everyone he wasn't as bad as what other's made of him. That he was capable of being a sweet little boy who kept himself out of trouble.

I had to hold in my urge to tear him apart. To rake my fingers across his skin and claw my way into his soul. To plant kisses on his chest and taste his quivering heart. To corrupt every ounce of tenderness he held onto and let his blood sing in my veins. But I had to cage in the savage he seduced me to be.

A smirk, both alluring and irksome, spread on his face. He noticed me checking him out. Of course he did. I'm sure he had stolen all the hearts of the tweens that infested this town. But there was no reason for me to feel myself blushing considering I was older than he was. Flustered and embarrassed, I shifted my eyes away from him. What the hell was happening to me? If I wasn't ashamed to let Klaus see me in my darkest moments, why was I so mortified now over some pathetic vampire?

"You don't have to tell me, I already know, I look good enough to eat."

He had no idea.

"Hi, I'm Lucy, your new roommate." I said, extending a hand that went untouched. .

Damon's smile faded like a sunset. "Why do people seem to think this is a fucking motel? I mean, when you pulled up, did you see a sign that said 'Motel 6?'"

I answered his rhetorical question. "I didn't pull up because I haven't got a car, but when I _walked_ up, I did see a nice little sign that read 'Salvatore Boarding House.' Unless that's false advertisement. I bet this whole boarding house thing is a scam to lure in unsuspecting women and feed off them. Which if you ask me, isn't too shabby of a plan."

His brows furrowed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do."

"All the rooms are filled here."

"You don't have to lie to me."

"Who's lying?"

I laughed. "You want to help me with my bags?"

Damon and I looked over to my bags. Which was literally three trash bags filled with clothes.

"Classy," he said, leaning against his door frame.

"I'll never understand why people will spend fifty dollars on a suitcase when they can simply buy a trash bag for less than one fifth of that. They both get the job done."

Damon folded his toned arms over his chest and sighed heavily. "Regardless, you're not living here."

This was ridiculous. I wasn't going to stand here and bargain with some vampire scum to let me in. If I wanted to, I'd simply take it.

"I'll be your best friend," I said, batting my eyelashes.

"I don't do friends," He scoffed, sounding like a ditzy teenager.

"I'm not asking you to do me, unless of course you want to." He thought he was the only one who could give lewd remarks and be a smug prick? "And who wouldn't want to?"

"Don't flatter yourself. You're far from the type of girl I'd fuck."

"Once again, you don't have to lie." I smiled.

"Who's lying?"

"But I bet that Elena girl is your type, huh?" I whispered like it was a secret. Damon obviously had a thing for her. If he didn't, he wouldn't have looked so jealous about the fact that Elena still wanted to help Stefan. "And I bet that the fact that she likes your brother enrages you. But in some weird, twisted way, it turns you on more than you would want it to. She's that forbidden piece of fruit that you know you shouldn't eat, but you want to so badly. Am I right, or am I right?"

"Good bye, Lucy."

Damon slammed the door in my face, leaving my with no one to keep me company besides my bags. He thought he won? He thought that this game was over between us? Damon had to be an idiot to think I'd give up so easily.

…

I tip toed in the Salvatore Boarding House, making sure not to make a peep. Why Damon didn't lock the door was beyond me. Perhaps he thought I wouldn't be courageous enough to do this. Perhaps he was just an imbecile.

Grip tightening around the edge of the trash bag, I tried my hardest to haul it up the flight of stairs. I still had two more to get after this one all without making a peep. And considering how large this house was, hopefully Damon was at too great of a distance to use his vampire hearing to detect me. I just had to concentrate on getting these bags up first.

I walked into the first empty room I could find, which wasn't too bad looking if you consider only having a bed as 'not to bad looking'. Oak floor with walls to match, a closet, and even my own personal bathroom. It was simplistic. But with my feminine charm and flair, the room would transition from bare and dull to stunning and lively. Yep, this room would do.

_Click. _

The sound of the door closing caused me to sigh. "You weren't supposed to see me yet, Damon."

Turning around, there he stood. Well, he wasn't actually standing, but slowly walking towards me with a scowl on his face. Stiffened shoulders and squinted eyes, Damon wagged his index finger at me like I was an incompetent dog who chewed through his shoes.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?"

I scratched my head. "Well, you told me goodbye, and that I wasn't the type of girl you'd fuck, but I don't believe you uttered a single word about me leaving."

As soon as the last bits of my remark fell from my lips, I found myself sandwiched between Damon, and the mattress of the bed. His hand gripped my throat in what I guess was an attempt to demonstrate how strong he was. But his efforts were futile. Zombie's bodies were naturally made to fight off pain. And while some things do hurt, like setting yourself aflame, or being stabbed, simple things such as punches or in this case, stranglings, feel like nothing more than a swat to the hand.

"I don't care to know what you are,why you don't have a scent, or why you insist on pissing me off, but if-"

"This is you pissed off?" I feigned a yawn before continuing. "Then you are a truly boring man."

"We'll see just how boring I get if you don't leave." He squeezed harder and I laughed.

With a simple push, I sent Damon crashing into a wall, body sinking onto the floor. I stood, making my way over to the fallen vampire. Crouching down, our eyes met. "I don't take well to threats, Mr. Salvatore. So if you don't plan on acting upon your silly insinuations to kill me, and killing me is highly unlikely, then please refrain from saying them. Klaus may have promised not to lay a finger on you or your brother, but I most certainly agreed to no such thing."

"How do you know Klaus?" Damon gazed up towards me through the strands of hair that shadowed a handsome face.

"You need not worry about that." I joined him on the floor. "But I will tell you that he asked me to watch over you all and I accepted."

"Great, and another player is added to the never ending bullshit game Klaus likes to play," Damon said, sardonically. I could tell these little quips would be a reoccurring thing so I'd best be on my toes when around him.

"I know all about the game you're talking about, Damon. You've played it for what, six months at the most? Try centuries. The difference between you and I is that I can take my piece off the board if I so desire."

"Then why don't you?"

I didn't have an answer to his question. Klaus wasn't someone I could just toss away like rubbish. He understood me the most. And vice versa. And while we may not have understood each other completely and whole-heartedly, the chunk we did know sufficed."You're guess is as good as mine. "

I expected Damon to continue his fit of rage after our conversation, but he kept quiet. And this discomforting silence wasn't needed now. Not on that note.

"I know you don't want me here, but you haven't a choice in the matter, so I'll reintroduce myself. Hi, I'm Lucinda."

I extended my hand once again to this time have Damon reluctantly shake it.

"Damon." He sounded defeated.

"I know you said you don't care to know about what I am, but I figured that that was a lie. So I'll spare you the trouble of playing detective and will tell you. I'm a zombie."

Puzzlement took over his features. "You mean like, Night of the Living Dead, zombie?"

"Not much of a George A. Romero fan, but yes, something like that."

"Well, I'm a vampire," He said, making less of a big deal about the fact that I was a zombie than what I thought he would. I didn't feel like a freak of nature for once. I mean, zombies were rare. I'm sure I was Damon's first encounter with one. His chances of meeting Big Foot were greater than meeting a zombie. I'd only known one and I hoped to never see that fucking cunt as long as I was alive. Which would be an eternity.

"Pleasure to meet you Damon the Vampire."

"Pleasure's all mine, Lucinda the Zombie."

To the normal person, this may have seemed like just some regular conversation. Two people, who were once not on the greatest of terms trying to mend their already strained relationship. But it was quite the opposite. Damon was pretending to be cordial where as I was actually trying to bond. For Damon to just simply allow me to live here without making a fuss would be an impossible task. He would plan on making my stay here a living hell. And I would accept whatever he threw at me with open arms.


	4. The Heartless

Chapter 4 The Heartless

_**I haven't updated in a while and I a deeply sorry for that. But I am here, giving you all another chapter that I hope satisfies you all. Spoiler alert for those who didn't see the newest VD episode. If the person that Bonnie saw in the coffin wasn't a Klaus doppelganger I'm going to be mad. He's the only reason I've continued watching the show. The writers are terrible and the only joy I now get is watching Stefan and Klaus. Everything is just so serious in the show, we need a bit of fluff. And if they call Damon and Elena kissing fluff, then I officially don't want to watch the show anymore. I'd rather be left thinking of VD as a good show rather than watch it spiral out of control. Anywho, thank you to all the sexy Klaus fans that enjoy this story. Reviews and comments inspire me to update quicker so you all know what to do. -wink wink-**_

"So would you be a dear and help me with my bags?" I smiled, lifting myself from the ground, dusting off Klaus's jacket. I'd already been scorned for staining it in Jared's blood and I had no desire to listen to another one of Klaus's never ending rants about me coating his coat in dust and debris.

Damon followed suit and stood, giving me an incredulous stare that I wasn't quite fond of. "Get them yourself. Do I look like a fucking bellboy to you."

If he intended on acting like this my entire stay here then I'd blow my brains out. Then revitalize and do it again. "Well if you are then I most certainly hope you don't expect a tip."

As if we weren't already close enough, Damon took a few steps more baby steps in my direction, connecting our bodies. The craving to throw him onto the ground and ravage him until he was nevermore remained a thought I could not eradicate from my mind. His scent tantalized my lips, beckoning me forth to sink my teeth into his pulsating flesh. Luckily for him, I'd already satiated my cravings.

"Get. Them. Yourself." He enunciated each syllable clearly.

"I'm a zombie, not deaf." He frowned, fully realizing I wouldn't back down from him. "And I would but I thought that you getting them would be a much better idea. Vampire's possess the speed us zombies lack. And while I am strong enough to carry them, I just thought that maybe you'd spare me the efforts and do it for me."

As he sighed the pungent smell of alcohol flooded my senses. He'd been drinking. I'd never quite liked the taste of drunks. Hopefully he did it sparingly. "So you're not going to get them because you're slow?" His eyebrows slowly raised, forming creases in his forehead.

"Yes." Zombies were the slowest of the supernaturals. But what we lacked in speed we made up in endurance. We were hands down the most relentless of the sups.

Damon took a few melodramatic steps backwards. Each step accentuating his disapproval of me staying here and his annoyance of me asking him to get my bags. "Fine. I guess I wouldn't be a very good host if I didn't."

It were this simple to persuade him into doing what I desired then who knows what else I could convince him to do.

"Done," he announced, tossing my bags onto the floor, spilling it's contents.

But I paid that no mind. He was just lashing out as any child would. "Thank you."

His arctic blue eyes gave me a glare that I'm sure he'd used on many others. This was the part where I felt intimidated by him and cowered in fear. As if I'd ever allow that to happen.

"Now that that's settled, I'll be downstairs bashing my brains out."

And then I'd eat every single morsel of them. "Mind if I watch? I'm dreadfully bored."

"Yes." He nodded his head rapidly. "Don't you have things to do? I'm sure Klaus left you a list of shit to take care of."

I ran a hand through my lush pink hair, removing the strands guarding my face. "I received no such list."

Damon's hands found the sides of his head, massaging his temples figure eights. "I'll be downstairs thinking of ways to stop whatever it is he wants you to do. If you need anything, please hesitate to ask."

He began walking away, leaving me completely alone in the unfurnished room. I honestly gave what he'd instructed me to do a serious thought. To sit in my room and behave. But I'd figured what I wanted to do was far more interesting.

I ran after him, maneuvering down the endless corridor until I finally saw his back. A low rasp of words I couldn't decipher came from his mouth as his hands moved in a variety of ways. I suppose he wasn't that happy about me staying here.

And to solidify those feelings I found myself in his grasp, not bothering to break free. He used his vampire speed to do so and I was fully aware of that. My eyes could register a vampire's movements, I was just too slow to escape them.

"Look. If you're going to stay here, you better learn rules and do it fast. Don't touch my leather jacket. Don't drink my booze. And don't piss me off." His attempt to push me away only resulted in him stumbling backwards, making him look foolish in the process.

I bit my lip. "I just thought that maybe you'd show me around. Or better yet, we'd become friends."

Damon's hands moved in towards my throat with the intentions on choking me before he wiped the notion from his head and walked away. And me, not wanting to be left alone continued following behind him like a stray puppy.

In complete and utter silence, we traveled down the long flight of stairs that led to his living room. Which was rather large and left me feeling swallowed whole. The color scheme was so terribly glum. Everything brown or maroon. The lighting was dim and the furniture looked outdated. This place needed a complete revamping. Which was amusing to me considering vampires lived in it.

"Lucinda Wright." A voice called to me. Soft and smooth like rose petals yet harsh enough to knock the wind out of me. "What an unpleasant surprise."

There stood the little monster whom I dreaded having to see again. You see, after the many years of living I've garnered a few enemies. This woman was number two on the list of people I could live without. Number one however, was the Antichrist. Hair the color of wheat and eyes the color of the ocean during a storm, Rebekah casted her evil glare onto Damon and I. An inner turmoil ruptured within me as I didn't know which way to handle the situation. I could let bygones be bygones and bury the hatchet. Or I could let a hate that's brewed for centuries play out.

Much to my surprise, I choose the former.

"Hello Rebekah." I offered her a warm wave to which she didn't receive very well.

"Why are you here?" Her voice cracked with anguish.

Damon answered the question on my behalf. "Klaus decided to add another player to the game."

"I'm here to watch after you all." I didn't sound as cheerful as what I would've wanted. "However, he failed to mention anything about you being in the picture. Please tell me your just visiting."

"Oh I wish I was. But like you, my brother has given me the task of keeping an eye out on everything." Then why would Klaus need me? Oh wait, I remember, to exterminate a pesky father. "And now I'm stuck here in this house."

"Hey, no one's forcing you to stay here. I'm all for you packing your shit and moving out." Damon opened a glass containing some vile smelling liquid before pouring it into a cup and drinking it in one swallow.

"I cannot believe Klaus didn't tell me you'd be here. He knew that I'd decline his offer if he did. Lying sack of shit," I sighed, realizing that I'd fallen prey to another one of Klaus's traps. Whenever he needed me to pick the pieces to a plan gone terribly wrong, he'd never give me the full details. And he knew that getting me to feed would cloud my judgment temporarily.

"I can't believe you're actually still in love with my brother." Rebekah covered her mouth, preventing me from fully hearing her snide laughter.

"Wait. Let me get this straight." Damon moved to my side, another drink in his grasp. "You're actually in love with Klaus? Wow. And here I was thinking you couldn't get more pathetic. Newsflash, Klaus loves no one but himself."

Love? Who said anything about love? Klaus and I were just decent friends. When he needed me to fix a problem of his, I was there. And when I needed him to help me find body parts for my deteriorating limbs, he was always a helping hand. But the two were making me out to be an absurd girl who knew nothing of the monster Klaus was. That he and I knew each other for barely a decade. That I just blindly followed his wishes in hopes that I could change him. But I was fine with who Klaus was and in no way was I trying to reform him just because I wanted to change.

But if they wanted to tease and ridicule me it was only fair that I did the same.

"You want to know what's surprising Bekah," her laughing stopped immediately, "how Klaus has yet to put you down like rabid little bitch. But don't worry, you'll share a coffin identical to the one's your siblings share soon enough."

Mouth agape, eyes filled with scorn, she was apparently hurt by my comment. And as she found a retort to insult me with, I'd already averted my attention to a still snickering Damon.

"And you, Mr. Hide-my-true-feelings-behind-an-irascible-facade, let's see how strong that wall of yours is once Elena is dead."

"Alright. That's it." Damon through his drink down before speeding behind me. Arm hugging across me chest, Damon pulled me closely against him. "Threaten me all you want, I really don't care. But once you threaten Elena, then we have a problem."

And they had the audacity to say that I was lovesick.

"She's going to die," I sang, rocking on the balms of my feet.

Under the impression that he could hurt me, he tightened his grip."Is that before or after I kill you."

"Most-assuredly before."

Rebekah intervened. "Really you two, can you stop with the foreplay and fight already. This is sure to be an entertaining one."

"You see, I'm not buying this whole Zombie scheme. You're probably just a vampire without a scent because you're in good with a coven of witches." As if that made any sense. Not having a scent only gave me an unhealthy amount of attention from supernaturals. And sadly, witches couldn't give me one. Something about me not being a part of nature's balance or some shit. "So I'm just going to kill you right here, right now."

Not by doing anything I haven't tried. "You can't kill me."

"And I guess that's because you're a zombie. Nah, that lie you're telling isn't going to help you."

"Bekah, will you please tell him that I can't die." I looked to her for help.

And she turned me down. "I think it's a brilliant idea, Damon. She's used this zombie bluff for years."

And Damon thought he was smart enough to be the first one to figure it out? Klaus had me living with a flock of idiots.

"Guess you're out of tricks," Damon taunted, free hand sliding up to the left side of my back. "Hope you've enjoyed your stay at the Salvatore Boarding House. Do come again."

I grit my teeth together, feeling Damon's hand rip through my back and appear in my view. Coated in blood, Damon held my heart out in front of me, squeezing it until it turned into mush. He removed his arm, leaving a gaping hole inside of me. Breathing labored, coughing up blood, I stumbled towards Rebekah, wishing that there was a way for her to save me, but knowing deep down that I'd just had to accept what was given to me.

She sidestepped me, causing me to fall onto the floor and marinate in a pool of my blood. I anticipated this happening during my stay here. I just didn't fathom it occurring this quickly. If they wanted to challenge me, then I would have no regrets giving them what they had coming. Rebekah would be joining the rest of her family in coffins. And I'd torture Damon.

Because unlike me, he could really die.

Unless maybe, just maybe, this time death wouldn't tease me.


End file.
